wurldapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy Delong's
Five Nights at Freddy Delong's is a 2014 survival comedy horror game by Games that Don't Suck Interactive centering around Jack Delong and his mission to survive a full week with his abusive brother, Freddy. Gameplay elements The game plays in a first-person view. You play as Jack Delong, who resides in his bedroom. The objective is to survive from 12AM to 6PM while evading Freddy, who prowls the halls with the intent to beat up, insult, and possibly kill Jack. You can use Jack's PC to monitor different parts of the house to locate Freddy. For most of the game, you cannot move from your computer desk due to Jack's worsening paranoia (and because it would take way too much effort to program), which also causes him to hallucinate various images such as stills of his past LPs or Parker after he was shot. At the start of each night, Jack receives a recorded Skype message from Justin explaining what is going on and giving a few survival tips, acting as the game's incredibly stoned tutorial system. Coinciding with real-wurld events, Justin is killed while recording the 5th message (presumably by Freddy, but we're not sure), but somehow manages to send it anyway. In addition to monitoring the house, Jack can also close the door to his room, though he can only do this temporarily since the game would be too easy and due to a number of other bullshit excuses by Games that Don't Suck. Each night, you are also given a limited supply of weed, which Jack can smoke to subdue his paranoia. One of the main goals is to conserve your weed supply each night, as you will get a game over if you run out since Freddy will be able to reach Jack and scream at him for hours about why drugs should be illegal despite the fact that they already are and possibly get the nerve to kill him. After surviving the 5th night, Freddy will stop giving a shit. The police will arrive and he will leave to hide out at Subway. Jack then announces his next let's play. After this, you can play a bonus sixth night where you can take control of The Four Deities and insert other Wurld inhabitants to either pursue Jack or help him survive. It's pretty trippy. During the 6th and 7th nights, Jack is far too stoned to even realize what his surroundings are. He is also not aware he is being pursued at this point. Reception and legacy The Four Deities thought it was pretty sweet. Gameinformer gave the game a 4/20, stating "lol man are u high" and "It's the scariest game since Amnesia". Electronic Gaming Monthly gave it a 6/66, panning the game for not having a fucking gigantic title for no apparent reason. Within 44 seconds of the game's release, several popular let's players posted LPs of the game, including Jackson Rider, who got over four-hundred-and-twenty million views in the first night. Category:Videogames